Nad Gobanem
by Kuro no Ri
Summary: Akira i Hikaru jakie mają do siebie uczucia tak naprawdę.


Nad Gobanem

 _Akira x Hikaru z Hikaru no Go_

Dzisiaj było bardzo pochmurno i Hikaru był pewien że zanim dojdzie na spotkanie ze swoim rywalem już się rozpada. Ruszył więc biegiem do domu zielonowłosego geniusza gdzie się tym razem umówili. Jak przewidział chłopak kiedy był mnie więcej w połowie drogi zaczęło padać. Hikaru jednak nie pogoda nie przeszkadzała. W końcu on i Akira nie widzieli się już przeszło dwa tygodnie. Był ciekaw jak się ma Akira i po prostu za nim tęsknił. Od jakiegoś czasu Toya nie zaprzątał jego myśli jedynie jako rywal i ktoś kogo chce dogonić ale jako chłopak. Już od czasu kiedy Sai odszedł Hikaru zrozumiał że dziewczyny go nie interesują. Bał się tego co może się stać kiedy ktoś się dowie. Mimo tego chciał być coraz bliżej Akiry.

Tymczasem obiekt rozmyślań blondyna stał przy oknie w swoim pokoju i obserwował deszcz. Na środku pokoju stał goban gotowy do gry a na parapecie koło chłopaka leżał ręcznik specjalnie przygotowany na przyjście gościa. Już od jakiegoś czasu chłopcy spotykali się u któregoś w domu dzięki temu nawet jak się pokłócili to po jakimś czasie wracali do gry. Tym który to zaproponował był Shindo-kun ale Akira nie miał nic przeciwko. Przy pierwszym spotkaniu skończyli na tyle późno że zielonowłosy musiał zadzwonić do domu że wróci dopiero rano. Nastolatek uśmiechnął się widząc znajomą postać przedzierającą się przez deszcz. Chwycił ręcznik i wyszedł do korytarza.

\- Wytrzyj się i przebierz. Ubrania masz w łazience.

\- Wiesz co mógłbyś się chociaż przywitać.

\- Przyjdź do pokoju jak skończysz. Chcesz coś do picia?

\- Herbaty.

Odpowiedział Hikaru po czym już bez butów pobiegł do łazienki. Tymczasem Akira spokojnie ruszył do kuchni zrobić dwie herbaty i wziąć jakieś ciastka. Dzisiaj wyjątkowo był sam w domu więc cieszył się dodatkowo z odwiedzin przyjaciela.

Po godzinie obaj skończyli grę ze znacznym zwycięstwem Toyi.

\- Powinieneś był mnie tu zablokować.- Oznajmił pewnie zielonowłosy. Tymczasem Shindou nawet nie patrzył na planszę. W końcu niesiony impulsem pochylił się nad gobanem tak że ich twarze dzieliło zaledwie kilka centymetrów.

\- Akira.- Słysząc swoje imię chłopak poderwał wzrok. Kiedy ich oczy się spotkały blondyn przybliżył się jeszcze trochę do rywala sprawiając że ich usta się zetknęły. Chcąc zasmakować może jedyny raz Akiry Hikaru zaczął go całować. Toya był zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. W zasadzie to już dawno uzmysłowił sobie że jego fascynacja Shindo nie jest normalna. Nie byli przyjaciółmi a jednak spotykali się i rozumieli bardzo dobrze no może z wyjątkiem niektórych strategii w grze. Język próbujący dostać się mu do ust przerwał rozmyślania Akiry. Poddając się przyjemnemu uczuciu zaczął odwzajemniać pieszczotę. Czując to Hikaru naparł na niego jeszcze bardziej. Jedno kolano postawił na gobanie a ręce wplótł w długie miękkie włosy o kolorze trawy.

\- Ach!- Jęknął cicho Akira. W końcu obu zabrakło powietrza. Do Shindou zaczęło docierać co właściwie zrobił. Wszystko z chrzanił. Przecież to niemożliwe żeby Toya naprawdę oddał ten pocałunek. Prawda? Nie myśląc nad tym dłużej poderwał się na równe nogi.

\- Przepraszam!- I zanim Akira zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować wybiegł na deszcz. Mimo że padało on był rozgrzany. Nie czuł też zmęczenia będąc zbyt zdenerwowanym. Wpadł do mieszkania niczym się nie przejmując i zamknął się w łazience. Tam osunął się po drzwiach i cicho szlochał.

Tymczasem Toya po krótkiej chwili niezrozumienia co właściwie się stało podniósł się z determinacją wypisaną na twarzy.

\- O nie, nie będziesz po czymś takim uciekał tchórzu.

Szybko założył kurtkę i buty zgarnął parasolkę po czym ruszył do mieszkania jego gościa. Po parunastu minutach był na miejscu. Zapukał.

\- Och Akira-kun. Znowu się pokłóciliście. Wejdź proszę Hikaru jest w łazience. Może się napijesz i coś zjesz a ja go zawołam?

\- Nie dziękuję ale sam do niego pójdę.- Chłopak sprawnie wspiął się po schodach a następnie zapukał w drzwi toalety.

\- Otwieraj tchórzu. Nie możesz od tak sobie całować ludzi a potem uciekać.- Jego słowa nie odniosły żadnego skutku.- Jak zaraz nie otworzysz to pójdę na dół i powiem twojej mamie dlaczego się pokłóciliśmy.- Tym razem usłyszał dźwięk przekręcanego zamka. Po chwili ukazała mu się zapłakana twarz Hikaru. Nie namyślając się wiele zielonowłosy popchnął go w głąb pomieszczenia zamykając za nimi drzwi.- Teraz może mi wytłumaczysz co to było u mnie w domu?

\- Ja… bo… po prostu…- Zniecierpliwiony Akira przyparł blondyna do ściany i pocałował. Ostro namiętnie.

\- Zanim następnym razem uciekniesz zastanów się co czuje ta druga osoba głupku.

Hikaru uśmiechnął się niepewnie po czym znowu sięgnął do ust Akiry.


End file.
